


Where Would You Like To Go?

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, mostly happy, slight angst, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Anti finds Dark coughing and heaving up a mixture of blood and flower petals. Anti doesn't know much about the disease, but he knows that this is the end of the line fore Dark.And even though he hates the old man, he helps the old spirit have the best last moments before he fades away...





	Where Would You Like To Go?

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late, this is bad, but I don't care because I'm tired so..  
> ENJOY!!!!!

Walking through the void, Anti mutters an up-beat tune as he dances to the unheard beat. Honestly nothing really has him aggravated or angry…He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, though. What if somebody’s planning out something to destroy him? Eh, he’s probably just being paranoid.

But then again, what else can you do when so many people are either afraid of you, or they hate you. All you can do is think of the worst! But Anti doesn’t do it as much as he does because he’s too busy rocking out to Queen’s _Another One Bites the Dust_ , and nothing can ruin his dancing mood right now.

…Well, that’s what he thought before it got ruined by certain being’s aura that just had to invade his space and mess up his entire day.   
But then again, maybe his mood couldn’t be ruined. Maybe he could just go to wherever Dark is and annoy the shit out of him? Yep, that seems like a solid plan!

He stops humming the tune and the dancing, turning to his left and walking through a wall of void, into the house where Dark is right now. Wait…Why is he in a house? Shouldn’t he be like, in a castle right now? That seems like where an inflated ego would go, doesn’t it?

He starts up an innocent hum of a tune as he walks around the house, following Dark’s obnoxious blue and red aura.

Now if I were a stuck-up asshole, where would I be?

The demon-like being turns a corner into a hallway with some stairs off to the side. Of course he has stairs in the house, of course!   
He makes his way up the stairs rather quickly toward the hall and he looks around. He turns toward what he assumes to be a bedroom of some sorts? Or maybe it’s just an extra sitting room or something similar. He walks toward the room, taking his knife out of its sheath on his hip and he makes his way toward the slightly open door.   
What? He needs his knife every time he sees somebody. It’s keeping face for him, it’s an unspoken law for him to always have his knife on him. Everybody knows that, duh.

Anti puts the tip of his knife to the door, and pushes it the rest of the way open with the tip, and he saunters right in with swagger in his step as he twirls his knife around his hand.

“Ya know, usually I would just straight up attack you, but since I’m so nice and in a good mood today, I’ll go easy- whoa.” Anti stops when he sees Dark, hands and knees on the ground with a puddle of blood and…Hold on…

“Dark, are you okay?” Anti asks, switching his knife to his left hand as he kneels down to Dark, hesitantly putting a hand down on the other’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me-!” Dark tries to say, but he’s stopped by violently coughing up more blood and…

“Wait…Those are flowers.” Anti mumbles as his face turns from concern into a mix of terror. “Dark-.”

“I said don’t touch me!” Dark tries to push Anti aside, but it feels more like a tap than a full push to Anti. This is bad. Dark heaves up more blood and flower petals, wiping his mouth off with his blood soaked sleeve.   
“Leave me, Demon.”

Come on Anti, you know what this is and even you can’t leave him here by himself.

“Damien. You have Hanahaki disease, I’m not leaving you.” Anti tells him before he sheaths his knife, helping Dark up off the ground to lean his back against a chair nearby.

“Please, save me from your generous hospitality” Dark grunts as he shifts to balance out the weight. Anti grins as he sits on the ground across from him. The two of them look at one another, trying to predict the other’s move if they’ve decided to trick the other with their manipulative M.Os. But the two of them said an unspoken word not to betray each other when either of them were in this type of disability.

Anti knows that the Hanahaki disease is a very serious condition that has to deal with…One-sided love? That’s what he remembers, at least.

“So…” Anti begins, looking away from Dark to try and focus on thoughts and not get distracted by his unruly face. “You want me to contact one of the Doctors to try to get the tumor- Whatever it is out of you?”

“No.” Dark replied blankly as he took his tie off. “I know that all I’ve ever felt for the person will cease to exist.” Now Anti’s even more confused. He thought Dark would tell him to get Henrik or Dr. Iplier to help out, or even get Marvin to somehow make the disease disappear off of his heart.

“Wait…I thought you were all like: I don’t have time for love or anything affectionate, I need to get things done and things like that would get in the way!” Dark looks at him with a cocked up eyebrow.

“Oh the love I don’t all that much to lose, it’s the hate that I want to keep. And if I get rid of all feeling toward the person, I would cease to love, hate and so-on-so-forth for the person.” Dark explains, keeping his hand resting at his side. That…Okay that’s easier to understand, Anti would most likely do the same thing.   
If you don’t hate your enemy anymore, you don’t have any motivation to get rid of them. And if they do anything else to lead you to hating them, you couldn’t because you couldn’t form any new emotion for that person. Wait…Who does Dark hate more than Anti?

Anti’s face twisted up in comical disgust. “Oh, do you love Mark?” And at that, Dark’s face twisted up to mirror Anti’s.

“What? No. No, no, no, no. If it’d come to that I would personally shoot his head and my own at the same time out of shame.” Dark said, coughing a bit, but not enough for more petals. Anti was just about to open his mouth again, but Dark stopped him. “Before you say anything else, William isn’t the person.” Anti made a noise of disappointment.

And for the next hour, the two of them sat there in silence. Save Dark’s occasional coughing sprinkled in-between.

This…

This actually leaves Anti to feel a certain tightening in his chest. If Dark actually died from this, Anti had no one else to hash out too.   
I mean, he has Jack or even Mark, but…None of them are Dark.

If he tries to hash out with Jack, it’ll end up with them just awkwardly talking and nothing else happening, or he would do it when Jack was recording and then he would, as people say, ‘set fire to the community’ again; and he doesn’t really want to do that just yet.

If he does it with Mark, it’ll be the same with Jack, but more dull. All Anti would do is go there, say a few scary things but then get bored out of his mind because Mark isn’t the same. Nobody else is, really. No one else has butted head with Anti other than Dark so, he doesn’t have any replacements.

I mean, he wouldn’t cry for the asshole, but he would be bored out of his mind without the said anus-hole if he does die. He wouldn’t have anything else to do other than to talk with Jack’s other egos and that’s something Anti _never_ enjoys…Unless it was JJ. But, too bad he’s not here anymore. Oh well.

But again, he doesn’t want to lose Dark forever...but he doesn’t really have a choice, does he?

Anti leans his head back to rest on the chair he’s leaning back on, and he sighs.

If Dark doesn’t want to get the tumor out, and if he’s not going to tell Anti who it is…Than he might as well be nice to the old fossil in his last moments, huh?

Anti grunts as he hoists himself up off of the ground, straightening out his shirt as he holds a hand out to the void-being.

“What are you doing?” Dark asks, looking up to the glitch.

“Well, first you’re going to let me be nice to you, and second, we’re going to do whatever you want to do on your death day.” Anti explained nonchalantly, still holding his hand out, shaking it for Dark to grab it.

“…You’re serious.” Anti replies with a more violent shake of his hand toward Dark’s face. Dark shrugged his shoulders a bit in a ‘fuck it’ manner as he grabbed Anti’s hand and hoisted himself up off the ground with a hiss. And with a blink, they were in the void.

“Now, old man, what would you like to do?”

-.-

“Okay I didn’t know that _this_ is what you had in mind for one of the last things you want to do...”

Dark had said that he wanted to go to an amusement park, simply because he hasn’t gone in one personally, and he wanted to find out for himself if it’s passable for an enjoyable experience…Those were Dark’s exact words, too.

“But um…Do I really have to uh…Participate?” Anti asked, looking up to the towering roller-coaster in the vacant park.

“What, is the famous Antisepticeye afraid of heights?” Dark asked as he slowly started to make his way toward the coaster.

“Well…” Anti began, not taking his eyes off of the devil’s ride. “Sean was the one who caused it! He had to up and be afraid of them before I was created and then it passed on to me!” Dark laughed, grabbing the Demon’s arm and pulling him toward it.

Dark had to physically force him into the seat as well, and once he got the demon to sit down, he started the coaster up with a snap of his fingers and the coaster started up the track…to which Anti responded by putting a death-grip on the safety bar.

“Oh come on, life is ours to choose! And you chose to spend time with me in my last moments” Dark said with a smile, his accent becoming lighter and more posh. More so than usual.

“Well I didn’t know you’d do this…” Anti grumbled out through his teeth, bracing for the fear. All Anti heard before the drop was Dark’s chuckle as he held on to the bar as well, but as soon as Anti opened his eyes, the coaster plummeted down and that’s when Anti’s screams started.  

“I knew you could go high in pitch, but even that would put my aura’s pitch in shame.” Dark laughed as he helped the frozen Ant out of the seat…And by helping I meant by Dark having to pry Anti’s fingers off of the safety bar.

“You…” Anti started with an out of breath way. “You don’t get to say anything about this…You hear me?” Anti huffed out as he slowly but surely stepped out of the coaster-seat. “All of what you heard tonight, stays here.”

“Oh I don’t doubt-.” Dark started to say, before he started to cough so violently that he went down to his knees, blood and flower petals escaping through his lips. Anti muttered a curse before kneeling down to Dark, laying a hand on Dark’s back as he coughed.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Anti mumbled to Dark as his lungs began to make fits. Anti looked down at Dark’s petals. A stem of bluebells and a stem of hyacinth.

_Humility…And sorrow._

They say that the flowers that you cough up tell how you feel about the person that they’re in love with, and why they’re in love with them.   
Dark likes the person’s humility, and he’s either sorrowful for them because of his death, or its sorrow for them…

Dark slowly stands up, wiping away the blood from his face as he clears his throat.

“…Are you feeling okay?” Anti asks, but his face asks if it’s almost time for his death. Dark only nods.

“I know where I want to go next” And so, the two of them stepped back into the void, and off they went.

The two of them walked out of the void and onto ground. Dark motioned Anti with a nod of his head for the demon to step forward to see the view of the mountain during a bright and starry night. Dark soon followed behind, and stopped when he stood as Anti’s side, and then the two of them sat down with their feet just hanging off of the edge.

And the two of them sat there, looking at the somehow calming sky…

This is Dark’s goodbye, isn’t it? This…This time that they’re spending together are going to be Dark’s last moments…

“Anti…” Dark sighs as he leans back against his arms. “Would you tell the person that you have feelings for that you had Hanahaki disease if you were cursed with it?” Dark asks, and Anti’s caught off guard and he takes a moment to think.

He sighs. “It matters what kind of person they are. I wouldn’t tell them if they care about me as a close friend, because if I did they would have to watch me slowly die and they couldn’t do anything about it.   
But I would tell them if they needed closer. Just to let them have answers and not let it be a mystery.” Anti answered nonchalantly.

“Are you thinking about telling them?” And with that, there’s silence. Dark doesn’t answer, and Anti does nothing to poke or prod.   
“What kind of person are they?” Anti asks. “Are they nice?” Dark lets out a laugh with that.

“Ha! Out of all the things, that’s the one thing that’s at the dead last on their list of what to be.” Dark says. “But, it’s still on the list.” The two share a small peaceful silence, until Dark expands.

“The two of us practically butt head every time we cross each other’s paths. And my god do they annoy me like nails scraping against a chalkboard.” Dark says with a bit of bite. “But, I can say that I respect them and I can see how much potential and talent they have inside of them. And my god are they charming and so, so smart…” For a moment there, Anti thought that he was the cause for Dark’s disease, but after hearing all of that, Anti is dead wrong.

“Even though out of all the people that caused me to have this disease, I’m glad it was them. Even though that sounds a bit sadistic out-loud, I’m glad it was them…” Anti was just about to say something, but he was stopped again by Dark’s violent coughing, but this time, he coughed up an Iris flower.

_The sign of Wisdom and Complements_

And after comforting Dark another time, and after he wiped off his mouth like nothing happened, he told Anti he wanted to show him something…

And so, without one question or word, the two of them stepped back into the void, and off to Dark’s mystery place.

-.-

The two of them walk up to the mansion’s door.

“…This is what you wanted to show me?” Anti asks as he opens the door for Dark, and the two of them walk in. “Your beginning?”

“It’s not my beginning, but it’s the beginning of my body. Which led to me meeting the person I love.” Dark said with a grin as he held his posture with his hands held behind his back. But his posh posture didn’t last long before he visibly relaxed as he walked over toward what looked to be a sitting room. Dark took one look at it before turning a corner into another room. When Anti walked over there he saw Dark walk up stairs. But when he looked behind him into the sitting room, it was replaced by a hall that lead into a party room.

“This house defies the laws of physics! You never know which room you’ll end up in…Unless you’re me, of course!” Dark shouted from the second floor, to which Anti followed shortly after.

The two of them went all around the house from each end, all with Dark telling Anti all the memories he had from each part of the house. He told him every moment and feeling he had before he took over the body he has now.

And to be frank from Anti’s point of view, it was very pleasant. He never had any time to actually sit down and talk with the old being, they never had any time or chance to actually spend time with one-another until now. Just listening to Dark talk about his past life and his memories with such detail and finesse made Anti have a grin all throughout the house tour that Anti accidentally went on.

But again like with the mountains and amusement park, to mark the end of their time, Dark had another fit. But this one was the most severe of the earlier ones…And this time, Dark began to pulsate in and out of existence each cough and heave of his lungs. And before Anti could even see what the flower petals were, Dark whisked them any through the void and onto another place.

Dark was still on his hands and knees when they reached their last destination.

Anti looked around.

They were in a cemetery. And not just any cemetery, the cemetery where Anti first met Dark. Or, the cemetery where Dark interrupted Anti from seeing one of his old friends.

“Why here?” Anti asked, lifting Dark up as he slung one of Dark’s arms over his shoulder as he walks toward a specific gravestone.

“Eh, you’re the last person I’m going to see. Might as well go back to the place where we first saw each other, huh?” Dark answered, leaning downward toward the ground, which Anti lowered Dark gently down onto the ground by the gravestone.

“That sounds like a bullshit answer, but I’m going to let it slide since you’re on death’s doorstep.” Anti joked, sitting down across from Dark like he did when he found him. Dark sighs.

“Did you know, that I actually knew this man?” Dark pointed toward the gravestone he leaned on. “Back when Damien was his own man, Jameson was actually his right hand man. And from what I remember from Damien’s memories, he was a good man.” Anti grins, and then nods to confirm.

“Yeah, he was a good friend.” Anti mumbles as he feels shadow tears start to threaten him.

“And you Jameson, are a good friend.” Dark says to Anti. Honestly is doesn’t surprise him one bit that Dark knew that Anti actually possessed Jameson’s body much like Dark with Damien…

Dark started to cough up more flowers, and his body pulsated in and out of existence again. But this time, the flowers that Dark coughs up, they all symbolize:

_Wisdom, Humility, Sorrow, Friendship, Memories, loyalty, stubbornness, and corruption._

…

…

…

“Damien-.” Anti began to say, looking up at Dark who just put a finger up to his lips.

“Shh, Anti. Thank you.” Dark says, his voice hoarse as he and his voice fades in and out. “Thank you for taking time out of your day to spend time with me, it really was an honor.”

And those were the last words that Dark ever said before he gave Anti a grin before he faded away.

And just like that, he saw a gravestone appear right beside Anti’s old one, saying:

Damien Edward Fischbach.   
Thank you, my dearest companion.

“You’re welcome, old friend” Anti mumbled as he stood up from the ground, staring back down to the two gravestones.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was very rushed and very bad, I am so sorry.


End file.
